The present invention relates to a method for fabricating a semiconductor device, and more specifically to a method for forming a high resolution photoresist pattern.
In order to form a contact hole pattern beyond the resolution limit of an exposer, the pattern is heated above the glass transition temperature of the photoresist after a contact hole pattern is formed, so as to flow the photoresist and make the contact hole smaller. However, the contact holes near the center of the wafer tends to become relatively be smaller than other parts of the wafer. This could decrease the yield, thereby increasing the production cost of the device.